Turning Pages
by AppleMistress
Summary: Being the lovingly sister she is, Mabel decides to ask Wendy a few questions for Dipper. One-shot


**Turning Pages**

**...**

_AppleMistress_**  
**

* * *

Flip. Flip. _Flip._

Wendy had forgotten to bring a new magazine with her. So she was flipping through an old issue, pretending to look like she was occupied with something. It was uninteresting at this point- she'd read it about five times already. She sighed. For once, it was relatively quiet in the Mystery Shack. No customers, no Stan, no Soos, no Dipper, and no…

"Hi Wendy!" The voice was all too familiar, bursting loudly with enthusiasm. Mabel had propped her hands up on the counter before hopping up and launching herself straight at the redhead. Both girls collapsed on the wooden floor of the Mystery Shack. Wendy, who had closed her eyes as she fell, opened them again to see Mabel's wide, metal smile. She started laughing. Mabel started laughing. They laughed for a little while.

Wendy brought herself to her feet eventually and helped Mabel up. "So, what's up?" She flipped a thick strand of her red hair over her shoulder, propping an elbow on the counter and leaning her weight against it. "Where's Dipper?"

"Oh, you know Dipper. He's out doing something that only Dippers do!" Mabel chuckled and held a hand over her mouth. "I think he mentioned a mystic pillow and then ran off somewhere. I just couldn't keep up!" The brunette shrugged both of her shoulders, her grin still stretched across her face.

Wendy raised an eyebrow. "Mystic…" She rubbed the back of her neck, recalling what had happened at that haunted convenience store. '_Don't question it, Wendy. Just don't question it_.' She thought to herself. She let a lazy grin cross her features. "So, what brings you in here?"

Mabel's face suddenly became serious. "I have some… questions for you, Wendy." She folded her hands together and raised both her eyebrows. "Some _important_ questions."

"Sure, fire away." Wendy didn't really think much of Maple's request. The teenager pushed herself up on top of the counter, legs crossed and dangling. Maple joined her. The younger girl studied the jar of eyeballs sitting near them for a moment before turning back over to Wendy.

"Do you like anybody?" Mabel leaned in towards Wendy. "I mean…_ like like_. You know what I mean?" She wiggled her eyebrows. This was an intense subject for girls to discuss, after all.

"No, not really." Wendy smiled at the question. Mabel was boy-crazy. Maybe she needed some pointers from an older girl on how to get some attention from a guy. Or at least that was her first assumption. "But you know, Mabel, if you need advice or something…"

"Oh no, no! I'm totally experienced when it comes to boys." Mabel shook her head so quickly that Wendy was afraid it would spin right off. "But… you don't like _anyone_? Not even a little?" Mabel's expression was so incredulous that the redheaded adolescent couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"I haven't met the right person yet, I guess." Wendy shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "I'm not in a big rush to date anybody either." Why did Mabel want to know that, though?

Mabel was silent, which was very unlike Mabel. Wendy adjusted her hat. And then the smaller girl started to giggle. "You can feel the awkward." She waved her hands around before sliding off the counter. "Later Wendy!"

Wendy nodded her head, still a bit confused. Mabel headed for the door, but stopped before she opened it. "Say, Wendy? What do you think about Dipper?" Her question was sincere.

Wendy put two and two together quickly. It made sense. Mabel was asking those questions for Dipper's sake. It was sweet… But Dipper was just a little too young right now to be getting tangled up in relationships. A little young for her. Nevertheless, Wendy wore a sideways smile.

"He's cool. A good friend."

* * *

_**First story in a while here. I just started watching Gravity Falls like... yesterday and I'm already hooked. Skeptical since it was on Disney, but it turned out to be a really cool show! I love how chill Wendy is. And Mabel makes me smile every time she's on the screen. Sorry if this first attempt isn't all that great. This was just for fun. Kind criticism is encouraged! Thanks for reading!**_

_**-Apples**_


End file.
